Kick Ass
by ArtitudeGirl
Summary: AU. Soul Evans, a normal high school kid who loves comics, decides to do a crazy thing, become a superhero. He calls himself Kick Ass. But after getting himself into some deep stuff, can Kick Ass save the day without getting his own ass kicked? Based on the movie called Kick Ass. Characters are a little OOC, to match the characters from the movie.


This is based off of a movie called Kick Ass. It's a good movie.

Chapter 1: Superhero Dreams

~AG~

He's just a normal kid. He goes to high school. He's not a social freak, or a jock, or even a hard gamer...he's just a guy who enjoys comic books.

His name is Soul. He lives with his dad. His mom passed away a few years ago, but he noticed that life just goes on.

He had two best friends, and they were all he needed. Their names are Black Star and Hiro.

* * *

Right now, Black Star, Hiro, and Soul are sitting in their favorite Comic Book Store.

"Hey dude, what's up? You've been spacin' out..." Black Star asked me. Soul glanced at him.

"Nothing, man. I'm just wondering why anyone hasn't tried to become a superhero…"

Black Star and Hiro stared at him like he was crazy.

"I mean, come on. Wouldn't it be cool to put on a mask and beat people up?" Soul explained.

"But, don't you have to have superpowers..." Hiro trailed off.

"Batman doesn't!" Soul protested.

"But, Batman has weapons that don't even freaking' exist to make up for his superpowers, duh." Black Star retorted, while flipping a page in his comic book.

"Yah, you gotta be really crazy to run around in a gay costume tryin' to be a hero." Hiro stated looking down at his comic.

"Oh, hey look...it's that Foreman kid...Kid, right?" Black Star said, staring at Kid who was pick out some comic books. "What kinda of name is Kid? His parents must've been on crack. His real parents, I mean..."

"Yah, the kid's rich...what happened to his real parents?" Soul asked.

"Um, well, they died...and he's adopted by this rich family...by the Foramans." Black Star replied. [1]

"Oh." Soul turned and glanced at Kid. He was picking out comic books.

"Hey, I heard he's rich, not social, and he doesn't have friends. Maybe you should try being his friend, Soul." Hiro said, looking up from his comic.

"Whoa? Why me?" Soul whispered.

"Dude, why are you whispering? Just get up and say hi." Black Star demanded.

Soul sighed and slid out of the booth table. He walked over to Kid but then a huge guy blocks him...must be security...

"Screw off." The man simply stated. Soul glanced at Kid over the man's shoulders. He let his eyes trail back up to Kid's body guard's face. He had an ugly look on it saying, back off.

Soul turned on his heels and quickly walked back to the table, where Black Star and Hiro were laughing.

* * *

Hiro and Soul were walking home. But, these two thugs walk up to them.

"Money, now." The white man demanded.

"Yeah. And hurry up." The black man said.

Hiro shoved his hands into his pockets and pulled out money and stuffed it into the man's hands.

Soul sighed, took out his money, and put it into the man's hands.

"Phones." The white man demanded.

"Dude, you took our phones last week, remember? I still didn't get a new one." Hiro stated.

"What's in the bag?" The black man said as he pointed to the bag Soul's hands.

"It's just comic books..." Soul said.

"I don't care just give me the bag!" He yelled. Soul gave the bag to him. He glanced up at a house. There was a man watching them. He didn't even do anything about them getting robbed. That made him sick!

The thugs ran off and Hiro and Soul just walked home.

* * *

In a lumber warehouse...

"Why, did you steal my coke and spend it?" Mr. Foremen said.

"Ow! Um...ouch. OW!" the man yelled. One of Mr. Foreman's men had his finger in a tool and was squeezing it.

"Who sold it to yah, huh?" Mr. Foreman asked.

"Sid? Ow..." the man replied.

"Sid? He's dead! He died like 3 months ago." Mr. Foreman said.

"Yeah, OW...Ow...BEFORE YOU KILLED HIM!" the man yelled.

"Look, I gotta go! My son is waiting for me..." Mr. Foreman walked out. "Find out okay!" His men nodded.

They kept torturing him to get the answer.

~Page Break~

Hey, Kid. Ready to go?" Mr. Foreman asked, as he got into the back seat of the car with his adopted son.

"Yeah, dad. But the movie is starting in 10 minutes." Kid said. "And I want popcorn."

"Ok, hey by him some popcorn when we get the there." Mr. Foreman informed the driver. "What kinda pop you want? Pepsi?"

"Sure..." Kid said.

"Yeah get him a Pepsi...and I'll take popcorn...yeah, get me that."

"Ok, sir." the driver said.

Kid just shook his head

* * *

Spirit was training Maka...by shooting her...

"Okay, Maka, I'm going to shoot you. This bullet travels fast so it will not hurt you so much. Just pull it out. Okay?" Spirit said. "This is so if anyone shots you, you'll just brush it off. This will teach you to be tough."

"Um, okay!" Maka replied.

Spirit smiled and held up the gun. He shot it and it hit Maka. She flew back.

Maka was lying on her back. She unzipped her jacket and took the bullet out, which was sticking out of her shirt.

"You, okay?" Spirit asked. Maka nodded. "Okay two more times."

"What! I want to go bowling after this then...AND ice cream!" Maka yelled.

"Fine, bowling and ice cream. Promise!" Spirit said.

He pulled the trigger.

* * *

Hi, I hoped you liked it! Again, this fanfic is based off the Movie called Kick Ass!

Edit:

[1] I had to! I called him Foreman because of That 70's Show. Red Foreman is evil in the show. So I name the dad that name. And in the movie, the boy who's Red Mist isn't adopted...I only did that 'cause Lord Death can't be evil.

Also, to those who've seen the movie. Maka is going to be older than Mindy. Okay.

So far these are the Soul Eater playing as the heroes from the movie...

Soul: Kick Ass (Age: 17)  
Kid: Red Mist (Age: 17)  
Maka: Hit Girl (Age: 16)  
Spirit: Big Daddy (Age; 34)

R&R Please!


End file.
